With Arms Wide Open
by nicolleg06
Summary: Based on the first promo for 6x17; Ten Years later. Did Nathan and Haley end up leaving Tree Hill? Did they accomplish their dreams? What happened to Lucas and Peyton's unborn baby, did they make it through? Strong NH & LP w/ Brooke/? Chapter 4 finally up
1. With Arms Wide Open

**This story will be based mostly on the first promo we got for 6x17, but it will take place 10 years into the future, and were the characters lives are now. Did Nathan and Haley really end up leaving Tree Hill? Was Nathan dream to play basketball accomplished? Was Haley's? What happened to Lucas's and Peyton's unborn child, and did they make it? Did Dan work things out with Deb, and finally redeem himself in the eyes of his sons, and family?**

_With Arms Wide Open_

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

_Haley's POV;_

I sighed as I picked up the last few pieces of clothing that lied in the corner of my teenage son's room. It still amazed me to this day how much kids could grow in a blink of an eye. I mean one day it seems like they are there holding your hand on the way to the park, and the next they're off in high school doing their own thing. I laughed slightly as I finished picking up the last piece of clothing, and turned to face the rest of my son's room. Jamie sure had changed over the years. He was no longer height deprived like his mother, but stood 6 feet- 2 inches, just like his father. Also his once blond hair was now a light brown. Of course his personality had changed a little too. He was even more stubborn then when he was younger, and his patience wore even thinner. Remind you of anyone? But through all the changes, there was one thing that had stayed the same, his love for basketball. I actually think it had grown. The walls of his large room were covered by posters of famous players, every shelf had trophies standing, and basketball's covered every inch of the floor. So I guess you could say my little boy had turned into his father in every way possible, and I loved it.

_Nathan's POV;_

As I punched in the last digit of the security code, the gate doors opened, and I pulled my big SUV into the long drive way. I got out of the car as slowly as possible due to the fact every bone in my body ached. Today's practice had been a brutal one, but a much needed one. The five year "curse" had finally been broken. After constant criticism of every** ESPN** analiyst there was, the** Los Angelos Lakers** had finally made it to the play offs, and were no doubt the top contenders to make it to the championship. It brought a smile to my face just thinking of it. The second I stepped into the entrance of my house, I was met with the voice of my little girl.

"Daddy! Your home, finally!" she said running into my arms. Despite my aching body, I picked her up easily.

"Hey how's my girl?"

"I'm good! Guess what daddy!?" she said excitedly, her chocolate brown eyes that matched Haley's, shining.

"What!?"

"Today at school, we were reading a story and everyone had to read. So at the end of the day when Mommy came to pick me up, the teacher told me and mommy I was the best reader in the class and I read real good for my age!" she said, obviously proud of herself. I smiled proudly at my daughter, but wasn't surprised at all. Natalie was a carbon copy of Haley in every way, including her their shared intelligence. Her honey blond hair matched how Haley's once was, and she had the same, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Their personalities were exactly the same too. Natalie cared for everyone around here no matter what even though she was only 5, and she was quite sarcastic. Her smile is contagious to everyone around her, and she has me wrapped around her little finger.

"That's great Nat! See, I told you, you were a genius!" I said kissing her forehead, and causing her to laugh.

"Your right, she is our little genius isn't she." Haley said walking in. I inhaled deeply as I looked at her beauty, just like I always did. Her white summer dress framed her tan body perfectly, and her hair was pulled back loosely.

"Hey." I said, pulling her in with my only free arm.

"Hey yourself."

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was good, the usual, how about yours husband?"

"Great, now." I said before pulling in her in for a kiss. This was definitely one of my favorite parts of the day.

"Jeez, how many times have I asked, nicely, might I add; Please keep the affection down to a minimum when me, or my sister are around." A deep voice said coming in behind me.

"Jamie!" said Natalie, once again excited. She jumped out of my arms, and ran over to her big brother.

"Hey little sis." Jamie said ruffling her hair playfully.

"Wow my son in the house during regular hours, I'm shocked." Haley said jokingly. Since Jamie was 16 now, he was definitely out a lot more with his friends, and not always home like before. Haley was still trying to get used to it, even though she tried denying it.

"Dramatic much mom?" Jamie said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, just honest." Haley said.

"Jamie will you play NBA live with me, please!?" Natalie said changing the subject. Jamie looked at me and Haley, almost begging us to offer to play with Nat so he wouldn't have to.

"Please Jamie." She said, pointing her brown eyes right at Jamie knowing he'd give in. This kid sure knew how to work, after all she did learn from the best.

"Okay, sure. Go up stairs to the game room and set it up, I'll be right there."

"Yay!" Nat said racing up the stairs.

"That was sweet, you know how she loves spending time with you." Haley said smiling.

"Yeah I guess." Jamie said rolling his eyes playfully, then changing his expression to a serious one when he seemed to have remembered something.

"Oh yeah I have something to tell you guys." He said some what nervously.

"What is it?" Haley asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Um well I don't know how to say this but…you know yesterday, when you took Natalie to gymnastics, and I was home?"

"Yeah?" We both said.

"Well someone called the house…"

"Who was it?" I asked starting to get curious.

"It was Lucas…_Uncle Lucas_."

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open_

_Lucas's POV;_

I slammed my laptop closed, tired of pressing the delete button over and over again. I looked over to the gold, little man standing at the corner of my desk and laughed. It really was unbelievable how much things had changed since that night. I had been at the top of the world, and then I lost it all, again.

**Flashback;**

_I dug my nails into the arms of my chair as the announcer started to speak once again._

_"And the Oscar for best original screenplay goes to..." I looked to my side, seeking for some support from the person next to me, but then realized no one was there… because I didn't have anyone to bring. I shook my head, focusing back to the stage, closed my eyes, and just listened for the next words to come out of his mouth._

_"Lucas Scott, for Unkindness of Ravens!" As I disbelievingly opened my eyes, I was met with the roar of applause filling the enormous theater. I couldn't believe this, I had won, I had actually won._

**End of Flashback;**

I once again laughed bitterly as I finished thinking about one of the greatest nights of my life. Two months before that night, and a few months after I felt like I was king of the world. I was known to everyone in the movie industry, and everyone had wanted me. Now, I was just a has -been author hardly anyone even knew, not even my family and friends knew me.

"Stop it…" I mumbled to myself realizing what I was doing. I didn't want to start this again, bringing up my past was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I opened the drawer of my desk and looked for the perfect solution; my cigarettes. It was a habit I had picked up a few years ago, and even though it's horrible for you, for me it's just the ultimate way to relax. As I kept looking, I finally found them and quickly pulled them out, along with something else. I leaned down to pick up what had fallen out, and flipped it over. It was a picture…with TRIC in the back round. In it stood Nathan with his arm wrapped around Haley, and a five year old Jamie standing in between them. Then there was Brooke, Skillz, Junk, Fergie, Mouth and Millie and Me…with Peyton. I threw the picture back onto the floor, and covered it with my foot, the familiar ache once again burning my heart, just what I had wanted to avoid tonight.

"Great, so much for not bringing up the past."

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

_Peyton's POV;_

**Rejection letters**; why are they really necessary? Why can't every band just be signed? That would just make life so much easier! I massaged my aching hand, as I finally finished signing the last letter, and putting it into a folder. I heard the familiar sound of my ring tone fill my office, and pulled it out, smiling when I noticed who it was.

"Finally, jeez what takes you so long to answer your phone!" my best friend said as soon as I had pressed the answer button.

"Hi to you to Brooke." I said.

"Oh sorry, Hi P. Sawyer! What's up?"

"Not much, just finished the last rejection letter, you?"

"Well, I finally finished the last sketch for Baby Brookes fall line."

"Ha-ha, fall line, for babies. Wow B. Davis." I said laughing. Only Brooke would ever think of that.

"Hey babies have to look good too! Especially my god children- oh and speaking of, how is my god child!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Jack, he's great! I swear everyday he needs new clothes, it's like he hasn't stopped growing since the day he turned six!" I said thinking of my beautiful baby boy. Well, nine year old son.

"Well that's a good thing he has a fashion designer as an aunt then I guess."

"Of course. Hey have you read Haley's email she sent? About going to L.A. to visit?" I asked, just finishing reading it.

"Yeah, I actually just did. Sounds like a good idea, I miss Naley, and my other beautiful god children. Did you see the picture she sent too, they're so big!" Brooke said.

"It is a great idea, and I know! Jamie's huge, and Nat so cute." I said.

"Very! Well I have to go P. Sawyer, call you tomorrow! Bye Love you."

"Bye Brooke, love you too." I said, hanging up. My focus shifted back to the picture frame sitting on my desk. Jack Michael Sawyer, my little boy. My miracle baby. Through all I had been through in my life, he'd been worth every second. He had wavy blonde hair, and a personality that could make everyone love him. _Then were his eyes; his amazing blue eyes that matched those of the man I once loved._

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open_

**The end! There's CH 1! I really hoped to guys liked it! And like I said before, all these ideas I got from the first promo (only it takes play 10 years ahead.) Okay so first I will start of with Naley; They seem pretty happy but are they truly? Nathan finally got his dream, but did Haley? And why were the Scotts so surprised to be hearing from Lucas? Then there's Lucas, obviously he's changed. But what happened to make him like that? And why is he no longer writing and the big question…what's with him and Peyton? Lastly Peyton! She seems pretty happy, for once. She finally got her record label, and it seems like she has a son too? Does Lucas know though? You'll just have to wait and see! I have so much instore for this story. Oh yeah and Jamie will also be a big part of this story, and Natalie probably. I will also introduce Jack (Peyton's son) and Dan because he will be a big part, and probably Brooke. Well tell me what you thought, honestly, do you like the idea? R&R!?**


	2. She Will Be Loved

**Chapter 2;**

_She Will Be Loved_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_Haley's POV;_

"Let's see…I love you from the Moon, all the way down to the ground." Nathan said to Nat as he was tucking her in to go to bed.

"That's not enough daddy." She said pretending to pout and crossing her little arms over her chest.

"Okay then, I love you from the moon all the way to the ground, one million times!"

"Much better, I love you that much too!" Natalie said, hugging Nathan and getting under the covers.

"Good. Are you sure you don't want me to read you a story tonight?"

"I'm sure, I'm sleepy." She said, her eyes already starting to close.

"Okay good night angel." Nathan said kissing Natalie's forehead, and getting up slowly from the bed. I could easily tell coach had run them a lot this practice and he was sore.

Nathan walked over to me, and kissed me lovingly.

"She's all yours." He said, and headed over to our room. I walked over to my daughter's bed and brushed the blond hair from her eyes. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always wanted to be a mom. Just the idea of you having someone who was your responsibility to care for and love unconditionally attracted me, and once I had actually had them, I felt a love I never thought possible. I blinked a tear back as I started to think about Lucas calling…then my thoughts drifted again to Peyton, as they usually did. I kissed Natalie good night on the cheek, and headed over to Jamie's room.

"Hey Jim-Jam." I said walking into his room. His 6'2 frame lay across his queen size bed, with nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and his laptop on his stomach.

"Hey mom." He said looking up from the screen. I was surprised when he didn't protest at the use of his childhood nickname.

"Tomorrow we're leaving at around 3 for your game okay? So try to get up in time." I laughed. Another change for Jamie was how late he would wake up. Instead of 7 in the morning, it was now 1, 2, or 3 in the afternoon

"Ha-ha, very funny." He said, but laughed too.

"Does Ryan need a ride too?" I asked referring to Jamie's best friend ever since we had moved to California when Jamie was 6. Ryan Collins was almost like a second son to Nathan and I, and like another brother to Nat and Jamie. His parents aren't really around much, and he is pretty much in our house every day of his life. Just like Jamie, he loves basketball, and is on the Varsity team at St. Paul's High School.

"Yeah, as usual, his mom's in Chicago for business or something."

"Alright, well tell him to be here at around 10, so he can have some breakfast too." I said, getting up from the spot on the bed.

"Mom, you know he will already be here by then." Jamie said laughing.

"Good point, night Jamie." I said kissing the top of his head and heading to the door.

"Hey, mom?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"About Uncle Lucas…is dad going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine buddy, don't worry." I said trying to reassure him.

"Okay… night mom."

"Night sweetie." I said, and headed out of his room. I stopped once I got into the hallway and leaned against the wall. The look Nathan had on his face when Jamie had told us about Lucas…I honestly wasn't sure if he'd be okay, but I had a bad feeling that a lot of scars we about to be reopened.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Nathan's POV;_

I shut my eyes as my aching body finally hit the softness of our king size bed. I had hoped to be able to use the massaging recliner that was in the family room but it had been occupied all night by Lucky, our freaking dog. I surprisingly managed to let out a laugh just thinking of how spoiled that dog was.

"Hey Nate." Haley said joining me in our bed.

"Hey…" I said. Ever since Jamie had told us my **ex- brother** had called, my mind had been overflowed with past memories I had spent the last few years trying to forget.

"Want to talk about it?" Haley asked reading my thoughts. I looked at her, but didn't reply.

"Nathan, I know this is the last thing you ever expected, especially due to the timing, but don't you think…maybe he just needed someone to talk too or…"

"Someone to talk too!?" I said louder then I expected, but not changing my tone.

"Haley, he's the bad guy! Don't you remember? He caused everything that happened to Dan, us, our son, Peyton!" Haley looked at me, some what surprised at my outburst. I wanted to apologize for yelling, but I just couldn't, and hopefully Haley would understand how hard it was to control my anger when it came to this.

"Of course I haven't forgotten…" she whispered. When I looked at her, I noticed a tear starting to run down her face. Everything that happened had probably affected her the most, besides Peyton, and she could still control herself. I quickly pulled her into my arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hales…its just hard. I've...we've spent all this time trying to put everything that happened behind us, it's just hard."

"I know it is Nathan, trust me, but sometimes is helps to just get it off your chest." Haley said. I knew she was right, but I just wasn't ready, maybe I could just forget he called…..._yeah right._

"But I understand if you don't want to."

"Thanks Haley." I said kissing her again.

"How about a massage?"

"That sounds perfect."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Jamie's POV;

I turned over in my bed once again, trying my best to fall asleep, but failing. I finally gave up and sat up in my bed. My thoughts drifted back to yesterday when I had gotten the call. When I had first picked up, all I had heard were the muffled breaths coming from the other side. I had said hi, but no one answered, and a few moments later I was about to hang up when he had finally spoken up. To say I was surprised when Lucas said that it was him was the understatement of the year. I really wasn't sure how I had felt but I knew how he might have felt, especially since he had hung up when I said it was me. Since I was so young when me, my mom, and my dad had left Tree Hill I hadn't fully understood the reasons behind it. At first my parents said it was because there were so many opportunities there, and my dad was starting to get more and more offers from professional basketball teams. Like I said, I was young, but I wasn't stupid. I had a strong feeling it had to do with Lucas leaving and everything that had happened in the months before we had left. Everyone felt so hurt and betrayed by him that it was just hard to miss it, especially because I had felt the same. The things he'd done still made my dad, his own brother, my mom, his ex- best friend, and Peyton, the love of his life hate him till' this day. I didn't know if I could say the same because it was just hard for me. Lucas had been like my second dad since I had been born, and was even more like one those four months my dad had sunk into depression after his accident. He'd always been there for me, and I just felt like I was betraying him most of the time. But then there were the times I thought to the accident, the accident that made me hate him just as much as everyone else did.

_Flashback;_

_"Hi Uncle Lucas!" I said, as I got into the back of my favorite red mustang. I was so happy kindergarten had finally ended today, because I couldn't wait to spend time with Uncle Lucas. He's seemed really sad ever since Aunt Peyton got sick, and I really wanted to make him happy again._

_"Hey." He said mumbling. After he said hi, I smelled a really gross smell. A smell I had gotten used to after daddy's accident._

_"Are you okay Uncle Lucas?" I asked looking at him. He seemed kind of sleep because his eyes were closing, and he looked sadder then usual._

_"Fine." I looked out the window, trying to figure out what I could do. I needed to cheer him up. I tried leaning over so I could put my hand on his shoulder, because that's something Mommy always did to me, but I couldn't reach. I pushed the red button that kept my seatbelt together, but then remembered what Mommy and Daddy had told me so many times. 'Never take your seatbelt of in the car when someone's driving Jamie, never.' But I had too! Uncle Luke needed my help. I unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned over with my hand finally being able to reach. When I went to look at his face, I saw that his eyes were closed._

_"Uncle Lucas?" I asked._

_"Uncle Lucas?" I asked again placing my hand on his shoulder and shaking him. I looked out of the big window in front of us and saw another big car coming._

_"Uncle Lucas, wake up! Please, please!" I covered my ears when I heard the loud horn from the car, and then it all went dark._

_End of Flashback;_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_Peyton's POV;_

I smiled happily as the cool wind blew through my blond curly hair. Of all the things I loved about Virginia, the weather in the summer was probably my favorite. I could drive my comet with the top down anytime, with my music blasting. It was funny to think that ten years ago I would never have expected to be living here. I mean Virginia? It's kind of random, but hey things change. My smile only grew as I drove up closer to my house, and saw my favorite person outside, playing basketball.

"Nice shot." I said as I got out of the car, and saw the ball swish threw the net like it usually did.

"Thanks." Jack said smiling up at me when he had retrieved the ball. He walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi mom, how was work?" I once again laughed to myself at his question. Sometimes it felt like I was living with a husband more then my nine year old son. Jack was so mature for his age and helpful, sometimes it made me feel guilty. But of course he spent the other half of his life he wasn't helping with his friends or playing basketball.

"It wasn't too bad. How was school?" I asked as we walked into our cozy one story house.

"Boring as usual." He said shrugging. My son wasn't exactly the school type. He got average grades most the time even though he was extremely smart, but just lazy when it came down to it.

"Well maybe if you listened once in awhile to what the teachers were saying, you would learn something that might interest you."

"Whatever." He said shrugging again.

I walked into the kitchen, placing my purse on the counter and grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Well I got some good news. You know how we have been talking about going to L.A. to go see Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate."

"Yeah, why?" Jack said focusing his attention back on me.

"Well Aunt Haley sent me an email today saying it was a great idea and she wanted to see us too! So were going to see them in two weeks!" I said knowing he'd be excited.

"Really, sweet!" He said jumping out of his spot on the chair.

"Yup."

"This is going to be awesome. Only one more week of school left, then L.A! I can't wait to see Jamie and Natie! Oh and the **Lakers** made it to the playoffs, so I'll be able to go to games too!"

"You bet. Guess who else is going?"

"Who?"

"Aunt Brooke!"

"Really!? Man this is so going to be the best summer ever!"

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Brooke's POV;_

"What do you think Sam?" I asked holding the sketches I had just finished. She just looked at my like I was crazy.

"Mom, seriously, a fall line for babies?" She said matching Peyton's response.

"What!? Babies can't have style too?"

"Um this is just a wild thought, but it doesn't seem like that's really on their list, especially when their 6 freaking months old!" she said with her trade mark sarcastic tone. Ever since she had gotten her a few weeks ago to visit, it made me realized how much I had actually missed it.

"Oh yeah, so Haley sent me an email today wondering if I wanted to go and visit. Of course I said yes, and she wanted to know if you could come too. She says Jamie and Natalie really miss you." I said trying to persuade.

"Mom, do you really have to do that to me? You know how much I miss them too, but I can't. I have to head back to school." She said sadly.

"I know, I know. I just had to trying."

"Yeah I know you did." The loud sound of my ring tone interrupted, and I picked it up from the table. When I looked down at the caller ID, I looked back at Sam.

"Hey, um it's almost 6:00, go get ready for dinner okay?" I said. She eyed me suspiciously, but didn't refuse, and went upstairs.

"Hello."

"Hey, Brooke…it's me." A familiar voice said.

"Yeah I noticed, what's up."

"Nothing it's just that, well…Brooke I did something really stupid."

"What, what did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I called them."

"Called who?"

"….Nathan and Haley…"

"God Lucas, why the hell would you even think of-" I started but he cut me off.

"Jamie answered Brooke."

"Oh my god…"

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

**Tadaaaaaaa! There's CH2! Hoped you guys liked it, even though I left you with a few cliff hangers. Okay so what the heck has Lucas done that was so bad!? You can obviously tell what happened with him and Jamie when he was little, but what led to that accident? And what else did he do to hurt his closest friends so badly? Then there's Peyton. Like I said before, she seems pretty happy with her son. I know Virginia is random haha, but I will explain why she ended up there. And lastly Brooke, who knew she actually kept in touch with Lucas?! But does anyone else know…? And what will they think when they find out? More drama to come! And I know I said I'd introduce Dan in this chapter, but I didn't, sorry. He will be in the next one though! And a lot more Brooke too probably, well I really hoped to guys liked it! Tell me what you thought!? R&R!? [oh yeah and Sam called Brooke mom because she was officially adopted]  
**

Song- She will be loved/ Maroon 5


	3. Halo

**Ch 3;**

**(**Explanation of why I re- wrote chapter 3 at the end!**)**

Halo

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_Nathan's POV;_

_Flashback;_

_"Lucas! Lucas!" I yelled running after my brother as he too ran out of the hospital into the pouring, cold rain._

_"Lucas, stop!" I yelled once again finally catching up to him, and pulling him back._

_"What Nathan!? What the fuck do you want from me!?" he yelled right back, finally facing me._

_"Where the hell are you going?"_

_"Leave me alone Nathan! Just go back to them, forget about me. Forget about your god damn brother, oh wait, you already did!"_

_"Lucas, don't even fucking go there…I have tried to be their for you! But all you've done is drink all your damn problems away!" I yelled once again. I couldn't believe this. Everything that had happened, that he had caused, he was blaming me._

_"Wow, look who's talking. What exactly did you do when Haley left huh? Or how about when you were in a wheel chair? If anyone knows about drinking their problems away, it's you little brother." He said laughing bitterly. I clenched my wrist as best I could, as his laughter filled my ears. What the hell was wrong with him?_

_"Peyton just gave birth to your son Lucas…please just go back in there! You guys…you have to talk okay?"_

_"No, it's not okay! You know what, just do me a favor, and stay the hell out of my life, okay!?" Lucas said turning to leave again._

_"Lucas, if you leave. That's it. You're walking out of all our lives. Haley's, Brooke's, Peyton's…." I said, saying the last thing I could think to get him to stay._

_"Well…then I guess this is goodbye little brother."_

_End of Flashback;_

"God…" I grumbled to myself, as I slowly sat up in my bed careful not to wake up Haley. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory that had disrupted my sleep.

'**Well…then I guess this is goodbye little brother**.' Those words had floated around in my mind ever since the day they had come out of his mouth. He had said it so bitterly…so cold, it was like he didn't even care. I don't even think you could compare Dan and Lucas, at all. In some ways, I could always tell Dan was remorseful for abandoning Lucas andfor all he had done to me. He'd even changed for the better, and had become the man I always knew he could be. Lucas on the other hand…I just couldn't see him carrying any remorse. The look in his eyes when he left were just too cold. But then again, how would I know? I hadn't heard or seen my brother in ten years. None of us had. Ever since he had left, we'd all lost a part of us…a part that could never be given back. Brooke had lost one of the only guys that she ever knew cared for her, and really knew her. Haley had lost her best friend and her brother. Peyton had yet again lost the person she loved, and needed more then anything. I lost my brother, and the only person besides Haley I have ever fully trusted. And Jack…Jack lost his father. Lucas had hurt all the people I had ever cared about, and as far as I was concerned, he was dead to us. **All of us**.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_Peyton's POV;_

"Oh Rori come on, Jesse freaking loves you!" I said pointing at the t.v. that was currently showing Gilmore Girls, my favorite show ever. I had never really been into soaps, but what can I say, it had grown on me the first day I had watched it with Brooke.

"Hey mom, what are you watching?" Jake asked walking into my room.

"Gilmore girls!" I said smiling knowing he'd walk back out of the room in a second.

"Ugh! Jeez mom." As I assumed, he turned back around and headed out of the room.

I laughed lightly to myself at his boyish antics. Jack was such a guy's guy. Anything remotely "feminine" and he was out. It made me so happy to see how he had light up when I had told him about Los Angele's. I knew he'd be happy, just like I was. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke were the only family Jack had known, besides my dad. He was so lucky to have them, as was I, especially Nathan. Nathan had stepped into the role as father in ever way possible, and I loved him for that. He filled the emptiness I had never wanted my son to feel as he grew up, but Jack was a smart kid, and Nathan was just his uncle…he was bond to find out eventually. The question came to me April 10. Jake's 5th birthday. It was like it just happened yesterday to me. I could remember everything down to what I was wearing…and the horrible feeling I had gotten in my heart as my son asked me the hardest question of my life.

_Flashback;_

_"Okay Jack, here's your last present." Nathan said walking in with a present held behind his back as he walked up to Jack who's hand's were held out anxiously._

_"What is it?" he asked curiously as Nathan placed it down on the table, and he quickly began to tear off all the paper._

_"You'll see buddy." I said smiling, excited about seeing his face when he saw what it was._

_"A basketball! A Laker's basketball! Mommy look! Look! It's signed by everyone, Kobe Bryant, Uncle Nathan!" Jackc said instantly amazed at the sight in front of him. I snapped the millionth picture of the day, and then looked up at Jamie who was standing with a huge smile. It had been his idea to get the ball for Jack._

_"Say thank you to Jamie bud, it was all his idea." I said. In seconds Jack had jumped up from his spot off the floor, ball in hand, and ran to Jamie._

_"Thank you so much Jamie! This is the best presents in the whole wide world!" Jack said hugging him viciously. Jamie happily hugged him back, knowing how happy he had made his little cousin._

_Two hours later, the house had finally been cleaned up, guests had left, and Naley, Jamie, and Brooke had all gone to their rooms. I had somehow managed to get Jack calm and was trying to tuck him in._

_"Can I please just have one more piece of cake!? Please mommy!?"_

_"Nope. Jeez kid, you had like half of the cake. You can have some more tomorrow okay. It's bed time now." I said pulling back his race car blankets, as he slid his body under the warm covers._

_"Did you have fun today buddy?"_

_"Oh yeah! It was by far the best birthday ever!" he said smiling._

_"Good, I'm glad you liked it sweetie. Wow, you're no longer my little boy. You're five!" I said. I couldn't believe my little baby boy was already five. Man, I could only imagine how Haley was feeling about Jamie already being eleven!_

_"Yup! Uncle Nathan said he can finally teach me to shoot on a big basket now. I don't have to use a baby one anymore!"_

_"That's great honey! Well it's time for bed okay." I said leaning over and kissing his forehead._

_"Wait mommy…can I just ask you something?" Jack asked slowly._

_"Of course. What is it?"_

_"How come at all my other friends parties…their mommy's and daddy's are there? And at mine…it was just you…but not my daddy too…" His question shot through my heart like venom. His once smiling face, was now saddened, and his blue eyes begged for an answer. It was like I wasn't even looking at him anymore…it was like all I saw was Lucas._

_"Oh, um well Uncle Nathan was there-"_

_"But uncle Nathan isn't my daddy! He's Jamie's! How come I don't have on!? Everyone else does mommy…" My heart broke into a million pieces as a single tear ran down my sons face. I always knew he'd eventually realize his father wasn't around. He wasn't a baby anymore…there was know hiding it. The past five years I had tried to prepare myself to somehow have the answer to this gut wrenching question…but I wasn't. How could I be? I didn't even know the answer to it…._

_"Well…buddy…when I had you, I…your daddy was with me. He was with me until you were born, and then he just got scared." As the words started to come out of my mouth, it was like I was starting to relieve again. All of it._

_"Why was he scared mommy?"_

_"Because, well, sometimes people…they don't think they can be good mommy's and daddy's, so they leave. They'd just rather not try, then hurt their babies…it's not right sweetie and I'm sorry. But Jack I want you to know you deserve to have that. You deserve to have a daddy just like any other kid and it's not your fault you don't. But you know what?" I said as I single tear ran down my face too._

_"What?"_

_"You will always have me. You'll always have your mommy. You will always have Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Brooke, and Jamie. I promise you baby." No words came out of his mouth, but his eyes did all the talking. They showed confusion mostly. I don't think any child, know matter how smart, can ever understand that. Hell, most adults can't even understand that. More seconds passed and Jack said nothing._

_"Jack…" I started, and then I was met with two little arms wrapped around me._

_"You'll always have me too mommy, I promise."_

_End of Flashback;_

I will never forget those words that came out of my son's mouth. I always knew that through everything that had happened, the only reason I had made it was because of him. I never doubted, but those words…those words just proved to me more that he was my **saving grace**.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

_Lucas's POV;_

I hung up the phone when the conversation between Brooke and I had finally finished. Of all my friends, she was the only one I had kept intouch with, and strangely, she was the one to contact me. To say she was surprised I had called Nathan and Haley was an understatement. She was floored. She mostly yelled and told me how much of an inconsiderate bastard I was. 'Like I didn't already know that.' Then she asked me the question I had been asking myself the past few days; **Why?** Why after all these years had I finally decided to pick up with phone. I honestly wasn't sure but I had a few guesses. Maybe it was because I was tired. Tired of not having anyone to talk too, too trust me. I couldn't take it anymore. Nine years of keeping everything I had kept inside…it was killing me. All the regret was probably the worst part. I wanted to say I was sorry…that I didn't mean any of the words I said. I wanted to have my best friend back, that I could tell anything too. I wanted my little brother to play NBA live with and laugh with. And most of all…I wanted Peyton and my son back. My son that I had never even held…I tried my best to push back the tears that threatened to fall, but a single one escaped.

"Hello?" Brian said walking in. I quickly, and discreetly wiped away the single tear, and focused on him.

"Hey Brian, what's up?"

"Um well coach, I have a question about the tournament coming up this summer…" he started. Brian Goldman was probably one of the greater basketball talents I had ever seen, and by far was the best player on the team. He was 6'2, and point guard with a crossover and fade away that had you beat in a second. Only problem was, he didn't have the best grades. Kind of reminded me of someone I used to know.

"What is it?"

"Well I um, kind of sort of got a D in Science for the last term…but coach you have to let me play! It's the last tournament until next year! Do you have any idea how many scouts will be there!?" he said practically begging. It was funny, what seemed like just yesterday, I was the kid standing on the other side of the desk, and Whitey was in my spot.

"You know the rule. What did your teacher say?"

"Well luckyly he's cool, so he said technically it's passing…but I didn't get a full credit, and I will have to come back for summer school. You said as long as were passing it's okay…right?"

"You know kid, one of these day's your not going to have a coach as great as I am." I said jokingly.

"What? A coach who makes us run till' will puke?" he said laughing.

"Hey, watch it."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes…it's a yes." I said. It wasn't really a hard decision. Brian was a good kid, and we needed him for this tournament. Since we had only made it to the playoffs this year, this tournament would let us better prepare for next season and checkout our competition.

"But you have watch your grades next year and do better alright? Next year is your senior year, no more chances."

"Got it coach. Man this tournament is going to be awesome! L.A., beaches, girls…oh yeah." My stomach churned as that single, two letter word came out of his mouth. L.A. God…of all the places in the world…he couldn't be right! Since when was it in L.A?

"L.A.?"

"Yeah? Don't you remember it said it in the invitation to the tournament…coach?"

It couldn't be…this couldn't be true. Of all the places…how could this be? Maybe this was it? Maybe this was my chance, to finally make things right.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

**TADA! There's chapter 3, again! I felt like re writing chapter 3 just because I wasn't satisified at all with it the first time, so I hope you guys liked this one better! I am so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to UD. My computer was messed up, and it just got fixed yesterday! So since this is the new chapter 3, forget everything that happened in the first one, and pay attention to this one. I wanted to give a point of of how Nathan was feeling, and then Peyton, and then you guys saw Lucas's. Was it a coincedence the basketball was in L.A. and he had completely forgetten...hm you will just have to see! Sorry for the lack of Naley, but next chapter there will be! Also next chapter Peyton, Jack, and Brooke will be preparing to go to L.A.! And thats when the drama will begin! Well I hoped you guy's like it! Tell me what you thought! R&R!?**

Song/ Halo- Beyonce


	4. Missing You

**Ch 4;**

Missing You

_Everytime I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

_I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spent my time just thinkin about you  
And its almost driving me wild_

_Jamie's POV_;

"Dude, Jamie….wakeup!"

"Huh, yeah whatever…" I mumbled to myself as I put the pillow over my head protecting myself from the sunlight coming threw the huge window in my room.

"Fine, don't want to get up…guess I'll just eat your pancakes too…" Ryan started, but then finally got my attention as I slowly sat up in my bed still half asleep but not willing to give up my mom's delicious pancakes.

"Finally. Jeez I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes." He said leaning against the frame of my door and a banana in hand, of course. I swear, Ryan ate everything possible in sight, but somehow he never gained a pound.

"What's with you and having to come into my room every damn weekend at…nine in the morning!" I said looking over at the clock that stood on my nightstand table.

"Well actually, you know I only come for your mom's cooking, so I was in your kitchen, but then I caught the old man getting on with her…and well that grosses me out just as much as it does to you so I figured I'd come and bother you."

"Of course you did. You know, your just lucky my family likes you, or else we would know longer be friends." I said laughing as Ryan threw himself onto the couch that sat in front of my big screen t.v.

"Sure whatever you say. Oh yeah and what time's the game again today? I didn't bring my stuff with me."

"It's at 1:30, so we have to be there at like 1. We're playing Verona."

"Good. I feel like giving a good beating today. And I know you'll enjoy it too." He said smirking.

"Um, why?"

"Well, you see. There's this certain girl that's going to be there…Jessie. I just figured today would be a good time to show off." At only the mention of her name, my heart raced, and mood instantly changed to excitement. Just like my dad, I was considered the king of my high school. My friends and I had it all, and it came with some privilege. Most of my friends appreciated the fact that they had every girl practically bowing down to them, but me not so much. I mean don't get me wrong, of course I liked some of the attention, but I never found my heart responding to any of them. I guess you could say I was kind of…well, picky. They all seemed too flirty, too dumb, too sarcastic, and definitely too fake. Accept for one. Jessie Walker. She graced the presences of our school for the first time a few months ago when she moved from Utah. Her amazing green eyes, golden brown hair, and long legs caught the eye of every guy instantly, especially mine. I had only talked to her a few times…but somehow I felt something.

"Hello, earth to Jamie!" Ryan's voice instantly broke my path of thought and I focused back to him.

"I swear every time you hear her name you zone out. Hey…now I can finally beat you in NBA live!"

"Shut up, do not." I said getting up from my bed and throwing the first shirt I could find over me.

"Yeah you do, but whatever. There are pancakes calling our names, let's go."

_But it's my heart that's begging down this long distance line tonight  
And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say_

_Haley's POV;_

"Nat, can you put the milk on the table for me and go get daddy for breakfast." I said as I finished making the last few pancakes.

"Sure momma." Natalie said grabbing the milk gallon and carefully placing it on the table before running off to find Nathan. I smiled happily to myself as I thought of how much I had lucked out. A lot of people looked at Nathan and our family life as one of the most privileged in Hollywood. Nathan's numerous endorsement deals and contract with the Lakers gave us a very lavish life, along with the some of the work I had with a few of the biggest names in the music business. Sure we very lucky of course, but I never saw us as a lucky family because of that or any of our material belongings. I always saw us lucky because of our children. They had meant everything to Nathan and I since the second we had held them in our arms.

"Daddy can we go get ice cream after Jamie's game?" Natalie asked as she came back into the kitchen being carried by Nathan, of course.

"Anything you want kid. And maybe we can even go to the mall too. I remember a certain toy you wanted to get last time." Nathan said smiling as Natalie's eyes went wide. There was no denying our children were spoiled, especially by their father and grandparents, but I always tried my best to instill the value of money in them any chance I had.

"Hey Hales, smells good." Nathan said walking up to me and wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"Hey, and yeah they do. They'll be ready any second." I said taking in the wonderful smell of my infamous Saturday morning chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mhm, I wasn't talking about the pancakes." Nathan said kissing the sensitive spot on my neck he knew I loved.

"Oh god, second time in two days I walk on this! What is this?!" Jamie said walking in with a face of disgust as he sat at the table.

"Jamie, you should be lucky we have a mommy and daddy who show their love!" Natalie recited pointing her finger at Jamie. We all let out a laugh and I looked over at Nathan who winked at Nat. No doubt he told her to say that.

"Yeah Jamie, listen to the munchkin. And plus we all know that's what you'd like to do with certain chick…" Ryan mumbled with a smirk.

"Who's the girl son?" Nathan said immediately interested and curious about the girl his son was not interested in.

"No one dad!" Jamie said defensively. I always found it hilarious how secretive Jamie was when it came to the girls he had feelings for. He'd been like that ever since his first crush in elementary school, Madison.

"Sure…" Natalie said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright, Jamie doesn't want to talk about it, let' just eat okay?" I said sensing my sons discomfort and sitting down at the table.

"Thank you, jeez. Oh and mom, we have to stop by Ryan's cause he didn't bring his stuff."

"Sure, we'll leave a little early then." I said.

'Thanks Mrs. Scott, and as usual, these pancakes are amazing!" Ryan said not taking his attention off his plate, and eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks Ry." I said laughing.

"Mommy, daddy said we can get ice cream after and go to the mall! Can we, please?!"

"Oh no please, not Brentwood Mart! I hate that place!" Jamie said. I didn't blame him. Brentwood Mart was a very exclusive shopping area in L.A. It also happened to be like a sancturary for the paparazzi. They would just park themselves waiting for any opportunity to snap a picture of a celebrity. Our family had constantly been in the public eyes because of them, and Jamie didn't enjoy it very much, and Nathan just hated it. At first it had annoyed me too and sometimes still did, but I had grown to get used to it.

"But we have too! That's were the best ice cream is!" Natalie fired back.

"Hey guys relax. Jamie we'll drop Ryan and you off at the house if you guys don't want to go." Nathan said.

"Yeah and we'll probably be awhile so it's better. I have to get some new stuff for the house before Brooke and Peyton come." I said smiling. They were due to come in four days. I was so excited! I hadn't seen my best friends and nephew in what seemed like forever and I couldn't wait.

_There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm loosing' this fight  
But it's my heart that's breakin' down this long dusty road of mine_

_But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I aint missin' you at  
No matter what my friends say_

_Brooke's POV;_

"Come on suitcase…close, please!" I said pulling the zipper of my suitcase as hard as possible while sitting on it.

"Come on, come on." I kept pulling it, until it finally closed fully.

"Yes! See, there's know such thing as over packing." I said to myself throwing my body down on my comfy bed. My thoughts drifted back to the conversation I had recently had with Lucas. When he had told me he had called Nathan and Haley's house…well let's just say I was shocked. Then we he had told me Jamie had answered, I was just pissed. Yeah I had kept in touch with Lucas, but that by know means meant I wasn't just as angry at him for everything that had happened like everyone else. I just figured he needed someone…just to make sure he was okay, I mean everyone deserves at least one person who's willing to do that, and surprisingly it was me. But calling them? Was he stupid, or drunk or crazy! I mean…deep down I had always had some hope of maybe, just maybe the five of us being reunited once again but ten years was way to long. Too many promises had been broken, feelings hurt, and heart' broken. It…it was just too late, right?

_And there's a message that I'm sendin' out  
Like a telegraph to your soul  
I can't bridge this distance  
Honey, stop this heartache overload_

_Dan's POV;_

"Oh come on Bryant, he was wide open!" I yelled at the t.v. after taking another sip from my glass of vodka. As I usually did, I was watching the highlights of Nathan's last game. I wasn't exactly sure if Nathan had finally understood it, but all the pushing I had done was just for him to fulfill his dream. I could never explain how proud I was of my son and I wasn't just talking about basketball, in fact that was probably the last reason. I was proud of my son for the man he had become, and more importantly the father he had become which was all due to the two most important people in this world. **James and Natalie**. The day Jamie was born, everything changed for Nathan and Haley. They were no longer a young, married couple without a care in the world. They were young parents who had a little life to care for, and couldn't have done a better job raising their perfect son. Then came Natalie. That little girl had her father wrapped around her finger the second her beautiful eyes shone up at him. Her beautiful smile and laugh could melt anyone's heart, even the old Dan Scott. Yes I had fallen victim to **little** **Natalie Scott**…ever since the day I had held in my arms for the first time.

_Flashback;_

_"Grandpa is Natalie going to be her soon?" Jamie asked me once again growing even more and more impatient. We had been here for a little over three hours, and being a six year old, he had starting asking me the same question after five minutes._

_"Don't worry buddy, you'll little sister will be here soon, I promise."_

_"Yeah…that's what you said two hours ago." I heard him mumble under his breath. Yeah, he got the Scott patience gene for sure._

_"Well I mean it this-" I started but was cut short with my youngest son walking in the waiting room. I smiled as a noticed the proud look he has on his face, the same one he had the day Jamie was born._

_"Finally! Can we see her now!?" Jamie said running up to his father excitedly._

_"You bet buddy, come on." Nathan said lifting him up._

_"Um, I guess I will stay out here…give you guys some family time first." I said turning back to sit down. Nathan and Haley had let me been spending time with Jamie for a long time now, but Nathan and I had just recently started mending our relationship…I wasn't sure I wanted to cross my boundaries or intrude._

_"No grandpa, come with us!" Jamie said. I looked up at Nathan, waiting for his response._

_"Yeah dad, come meet your grand daughter."_

_"God, she's just so beautiful." Nathan said for probably the hundredth time in the past 10 minutes I had been there. He hadn't pulled away his eyes away from his daughter for one second._

_"Yeah she really is, just like Momma." Jamie said smiling as Haley pulled him in closer to her on the hospital._

_"Hey guys, I just finished talking to Brooke and Peyton, their flight was delayed so they will be here in about an hour." My ex wife said walking in with her cell phone in her hand. I still found it hilarious that even after being divorced for years, any little thing I said got her angry. I actually found it quite funny._

_"Oh wow, I'm guessing Brooke was mad right?" Haley said smiling already knowing the answer._

_"Please, angry is an understatement, Peyton had to pull her away from the phone." Deb answered._

_"Um, Dan, would you like to hold her?" Haley asked me. Since being in the room, I still hadn't gotten a chance to hold her…I was actually a little nervous._

_"Uh well, I don't know, I mean…"_

_"Come on grandpa! I can tell she wants you too." Jamie said._

_"Okay." I got up from my chair in the corner of the room, already seeing the anger coming onto Deb's face._

_"Here you go." Haley said placing the small bundle into my hesitant arms. The moment I felt her little, warm body against mine my heart swelled. I pushed aside the little piece of blanket that covered her face, and once again was amazed. Her beautiful blue/green eyes shone up at me and an instant memory of the day Nathan was born crossed my mind. This was exactly the same way I felt when I held my baby son, and was the best feeling I had ever felt._

End of Flashback;

Needless to say I was a changed man now. I mean I still my sarcasim and of course guilt about some things…but tried my best to be a good father and grandfather.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice say, distracting from my earlier thoughts.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah I used the key. I…I need to talk to you…" he said throwing down is tired body onto the recliner and leaning back. He obviously hadn't gotten any sleep last night and was trying his best to stay awake.

"What? What is it Lucas?"

_I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say_

_Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_I ain't missin you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No_

**TADA! There's Ch 4! So sorry for the long wait, but I haven't really had anytime to do anything! And I'm sorry, but I hope you guys liked this chapter! I finally got Dan into the picture and as you can tell he's a changed man…and still talks to Lucas! But do you think anyone else knows about it? And do you think Nathan would be happy about it!? Next chapter Brooke and Peyton finally come! And You will see Dan and Lucas's conversation. I promise you the drama is coming VERY SOON! Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think!? Once again sorry for the wait!**

**Okay and I also I have to say…I'm going to die when this season 6! And so all my idea's of what I want to happen in season 7 will be let out in this story which will probably mean a lot more frequent updates! Okay I'm done bye!**

**Missing You/ Tyler Hilton**


End file.
